Otro sueño¿fue real?
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Otra vez, Seras llegando cansada de las tantas misiones que les manda Integra…Ella últimamente estuvo ignorando a su maestro…Pero él la está buscando…La desea en sus sueños… Lemmon.


_**Hola de nuevo, les presento mi nuevo fic de Hellsing… Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: One-shot y Lemmon de clasificación K+ (creo)… Alucard x Seras. La trama es mía.**_

_**Summary: **__**Otra vez, Seras llegando cansada de las tantas misiones que les manda Integra…Ella últimamente estuvo ignorando a su maestro…Pero él la está buscando…La desea en sus sueños… Lemmon.**_

* * *

_**Otro sueño… ¿fue real?**_

Un día como cualquiera, Seras Victoria llegaba a su habitación, estaba cansada por la misión que tuvo hoy en destruir en un edificio a varios ghouls, también estaba harta en no tener vacaciones o por lo menos un día libre, pero últimamente desde que regreso su maestro de la gran batalla, ella lo estuvo evitando respecto al pequeño encuentro que tuvo con su ama, Sir Integra.

—Ya no doy mas—murmuro ella sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. Tomo una pequeña ducha para relajarse un poco y luego se acostó en su ataúd quedando completamente dormida.

Victoria sentía nostalgia, por más que siga escondiendo esos sentimientos hacia su maestro, para no sufrir más decidió dormirlos por un largo tiempo… ¿pero cuánto puede durar? Por ella estará eternamente al lado de él… El mercenario Bernadotte, es quien la consuela por ahora y también es quien no le permite que el vampiro invada sus pensamientos.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra habitación, Alucard, se encontraba bebiendo una copa de sangre como de costumbre, se encontraba en estado pensativo, ya que él estaba sospechando algo respecto a su aprendiz, bueno ella ya no era una novata, más bien aquella mujer se convirtió en una verdadera reina sin vida…Cada vez que el conde le dirigía la palabra, Seras lo desviaba, quiero decir, lo ignoraba. Cuando este quería leer sus pensamientos, aquel mercenario la protegía, el era como un muro que le bloqueaba al vampiro. A veces, quería saber si había quedado algo de él; en los recuerdos de la chica policía, ¿Acaso esta triste? Tal vez, no creo que sea tristeza, lo que sentía Seras Victoria… ¿Puede ser? —_Chica policía…_—susurro. Alucard cerró sus ojos, quedando completamente dormido.

_~dentro del sueño~_

_El vampiro mayor buscaba respuestas, si él no podía entrar en los pensamientos de ella, no le quedaba otra que entrar en sus sueños más profundos, evitando todos los obstáculos: especialmente a Pip Bernadotte, quien fue el culpable de no dejarlo entrar anteriormente._

_La draculina estaba acostada en una cama, esta vez no era en su ataúd; Alucard la abrazo por detrás, susurrándole…— ¿Por qué tan sola? Seras Victoria—_

—_Maestro…Esto es un sueño, tú no estás aquí —le dijo la chica policía al separarse, desvió su mirada, —Me iré con Pip— retrocedió distanciándose poco a poco de este._

—_Tú no te irás a ningún lado, chica policía… ¿Acaso me quieres provocar? —le decía al agarrarla del brazo y levantándole la mirada. —Aunque no quieras…Tu ya me perteneces y por toda la eternidad, mi condesa—_

—…_Nunca fui tuya—murmuro entre dientes, sus ojos se abrieron cuando apresto atención al escuchar "condesa". —Maestro…Yo no soy su condesa—_

—_Deja de provocarme…—El vampiro mayor, la acerco hacia él; rozo sus labios con los de ella hasta después besarla profundamente, al principio, la chica policía trato de resistirse pero fue imposible, ya que ella también sentía algo por su maestro y siempre prefirió que el mismo se diera cuenta de ello._

_Continúo besándola, guiándola hacia una cómoda cama; acostándola, mientras que la sujetaba de las muñecas, besándola hasta llegar su cuello para así, clavarle sus colmillos e succionar el dulce éxtasis de la sangre que poseía su amada, esa sangre que aun contenía la humanidad, que él había perdido._

—_Hmm…Maestro. —se estremeció un poco al sentir, la lengua rodear todo su cuello, limpiando cada mancha de sangre que había derramado. Ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, quería sentir su piel contra ya la desnuda ella. Sus manos tomando casi vida propia, comenzaron a acariciar la silueta femenina, recorriendo lentamente, como si guardaba cada curva e detalle, para su pareja pareció gústale lo que estaba haciendo, ya que unos pequeños gemidos se le escaparon._

—_A-Alucard—dijo Seras al disfrutarlo, el conde sonrió de lado mostrando sus colmillos. No dudo ni un segundo en continuar, decidió darle más placer de lo que apenas le estaba dando; busco sus labios para empezar, así continuando otra vez por su cuello, oliendo ese irresistible olor de la sangre, beso de forma pausada hasta llegar a sus senos, con su mano derecha apretaba e masajeaba uno de los senos con suavidad mientras que, al otro los chupaba y succionaba uno de los pezones, rozando de veces con sus colmillos._

_Al no quedarse conforme, continúo el recorrido, esas manos frías acariciando la cintura femenina, hasta llegar a sus piernas largas; la chica policía lo sentía tan real este sueño, que ni ella sabía que era real lo que estaba ocurriendo…Cada vez los gemidos se oían más fuertes de la joven draculina que para Alucard, era música para sus oídos, dejo a un lado los adoloridos pezones, descendió poco a poco lamiendo en cada proceso, sacando jadeos y suspiros por su acompañante, aun sus manos recorrían las piernas, de arriba- abajo, deteniéndose en los muslos, los estrujaba con fuerza pero sin llegar a encajar sus uñas._

_En ese momento, su miembro ya estaba más que duro y erguido, estaba listo para hacerlo, estando ansioso o más bien, deseaba hundirse en ella, llego al centro de donde provenía de donde provenía aquel rico aroma que lo único que hizo, fue pasar su lengua por aquella cálida e húmeda cavidad, haciendo que su amada draculina, se estremeciera y gimiera llamándolo a su nombre._

—_A-Alucard…mas-mas—gemía Seras casi al borde del éxtasis, sintiendo la cálida lengua recorriendo de arriba abajo su sexo, __chupando con gran frenesí su hinchado clítoris… Por parte de este ocasiono un rico orgasmo la recorriera._

_Disfrutando de ello, Seras Victoria, tomo el rostro masculino para luego besar los labios carnosos de él, continuo besándolo hasta llegar a su masculinidad, la cual estaba erguida y dura, la tomo entre sus manos y lo masturbo poco a poco, se lo introducía en la boca, para lamerlo como si fuera una paleta, al sentir como la femenina lo estimulaba aun mas, sentía que pronto se vendría en la boca de la chica, rápidamente la separo de su cuerpo para ponerlo debajo de este, acercándola para así condujera su sexo hasta el interior de su acompañante, penetrándola suavemente, retomando la velocidad al penetrarla._

—_Ah! A-Alucard…¡Te-Te amo! —gemía ella._

—_Ah! S-Seras…_

_Sus gemidos se mezclaron entre sí, llegando al fin, Alucard termino llenando todo su ser, ambos quedaron rendidos e húmedos en la cama, para terminar su encuentro en este sueño, el vampiro la beso por última vez así tapándola con una sabana._

—_Nos vemos…Mi condesa—le susurro este al desaparecer._

_~fin del sueño~_

La chica policía abrió sus ojos, quedando perpleja porque despertó en un lugar diferente, en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Hellsing, por su mente pasaba una pregunta ¿fue real? Al también darse cuenta de que se encontraba completamente desnuda y su única respuesta fue _Si_, ya era de noche otra vez, otra misión…Miro hacia una de las esquinas y vio a su maestro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz.

—Te amo…Seras Victoria—le decía este al sentarse a su lado. —Y lo que paso en el sueño fue real…Tan real, que lo disfrute estando con mi condesa— al decir esto se quito su sombrero.

La muchacha se ruborizo para después terminar su frase y seguir con las misiones de su ama, sin que ella se entere de todo esto… —T-Te amo… Alucard…Mi conde—dijo tartamudeando.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic.**_

_**Me despido… Sayonara atte. J.H**_


End file.
